two worlds
by linw1
Summary: Two girls, The marauders, Gryfindor and Slytherin. Both girls differend from each other. Two tales in one. You want to know how this story goes? Check in side.


**TWO WORLDS**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter we only own our idea and our characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's : linw1 and Kaylen-Hikari**

**Introduction.**

It was still winter, but the snow was almost gone. The Whomping Willow tried everything to get rid of the snow. And the ice on the lake disappeared slowly. Four students were throwing some snowballs, made of the last bit of snow. A snowball hit James Potter in his face and his best friend, Sirius Black, started to laugh. "Looks like we have a new snowman, Moony!" He shouted. Moony, or Remus Lupin, also laughed. The fourth boy just stood there, laughing and not knowing if he should join in. James walked to Peter Pettigrin. "What are you laughing about, Wormtail?" All four of the boys had a name like that. James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail and Remus was Moony. Of all the boys Sirius was the most handsome one. Most of the girls were in love with him. And Sirius loved it.

Then there was Severus Snape. A student from Slytherin. Sirius hated Severus. Sirius loved to bully him and James also loved it. Severus hated all of them. He just wanted to be alone and to study. And one day, he wanted to take revenge on what the so-called "Marauders" did to him. (Sirius, James, Remus and Peter called themselves the Marauders) He didn't have a great youth and he hoped that it would be better at Hogwarts. But it wasn't.

Severus was reading a book when Sirius and the others were throwing snowballs. Suddenly one ball landed on his book and he jumped up. "Black, watch where you're throwing!" The only reply he got was: "Did you hear something James? I thought I heard a donkey." They laughed. Peter laughed the hardest of all, but he was always hyper. Severus wiped the snow of his book, that suddenly disappeared. "What are you reading, Sniv? Spells of the Dark Arts?" He smirked. "Snivvy wants to become a Dark wizard!" "Give my book back." "No." "Give it back!" Severus got annoyed, but he knew that Sirius Black was stronger. Sirius suddenly whispered a spell and Severus was thrown against the tree. James laughed. "Looks like you're still stronger Padfoot!" A female voice stopped them. "Leave him alone!" "Evans. Nice to see you." "Leave him alone, Potter," the red-haired girl said. "And why would I do that?" Another girl laughed. She had short, dark blond hair and grey eyes. She wore glasses. Sirius stared at her and Lily hit her. "Stop laughing. It's not fun, Selene" "Stop hitting me! It hurts! The next time you hit me, I'll hex you!" the girl yelled. Then she smiled at Sirius.

"Do all the Gryffindor girls yell like this?" a voice said. Selene turned around, just to see her rival, Kaylen. Kaylen was a Slytherin. She had long white hair and blue eyes. She wore old clothes. Selene and Kaylen were rivals. Real rivals. Kaylen was in one word: annoying. She wasn't in the Quidditch team and she was really jealous that Selene was allowed to her team. "I asked you something. Answer me, girl." "I don't have to give you an answer." Selene smirked. "Why don't you go to the potions teacher? You love him right?" "Shut up! I don't love him!" Kaylen became angry. She walked to Severus and pulled him up. "Come on, let's get out of here." And she walked away.

Selene yelled. "Yeah, just run away! Just run away from your problems Twist!" She looked at Lily. "Don't you dare to say something! I'm leaving." And she walked away to the room of Gryffindor.

Sirius stared at James. "Girls," he whispered. James started to laugh and soon, everyone was laughing. Peter was jumping up and down. Lily just stood there. She didn't know anything to say. She knew that Kaylen and Selene were rivals, but this was the first time that Selene was so angry. She slowly shook her head and left. James wanted to stop her, but he couldn't say something. Sirius had thrown another snowball in his face. "Let her leave, James. You'll see her tomorrow. Let's build another snowman!"

Author notes

waves Hello! Well, this is the first chapter of this fanfiction! Let's wait

for the next chapter! I'm writing this together with a friend, Linw1. All the

reviews go to her e-mail. so if you want to say something to me, just say that.

Okay?

Please Rate & Review!

waves


End file.
